Homecoming
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: ShikaNejiSaku love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Homecoming.

Shika/Saku/Neji

Ino/Kankuro

Tenten/Kiba

Temari/Sasuke

Naruto/Hinata

Jiraya/Tsunade

Kakashi/Shizune

Iruka/Anko

Asuma/Kurenai

* * *

19-year-old Haruno Sakura stood on the gates waiting with barely restrained hyper activity for her two favorite ninja to come within sight of the gates. 'I miss them so much!!' She thought as she bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. The guards standing with her smiled and whispered to each other about her cuteness. "She's the Anbu leader but still acts like a little kid at Christmas when her two favorite shinobi come in from a mission without her." Sarutobi Asuma said. Hatake Kakashi laughed. "Yes. That's my Sakura-chan." He agreed. 

Sakura was pacing the wall now with her eyes trained on the forest waiting impatiently. She finally turned to her old senseis and whined. "When are they coming?"

Kakashi laughed. "They're still in the desert Sakura-chan. Relax. Your beloved ninja will come home." He replied. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. Asuma laughed too and ruffled the woman's knee-length pink hair. "I think I see them now." He said. Sakura's head swung in the direction Asuma was pointing at and her eyes brightened. The pink haired female jumped off the gates and ran to the two ninja giggling.

"Shika-chan! Neji-chan!!! I missed you!!" Sakura pouted. Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji were bowled over by the pink haired woman and smiled. "Hi Saku-chan. We missed you too." They said. Sakura let them get up and looked over them for wounds of any kind. "We're fine. It was just a mission to help Gaara take care of his pregnant sister. It's Sasuke's fault anyway." Neji said. "Tch she was troublesome." Shikamaru groaned. Sakura giggled and linked arms with the two of them before they walked back to the gates together.

Asuma and Kakashi grinned and watched them go in together. "They're the perfect couple." They said. Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru walked toward their house but was stopped by a messenger ninja. "Sakura-sama the Hokage wants to see you." He said. "Ok. Thanks." Sakura replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tsunade's Bad News

Warning: ANGST...

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! JUST THE OCs I PUT IN!! DON'T SUE!! TWILIGHT IS ONE OF MY CHARACTERS ON A PLACE CALLED ELFTOWN, SHE IS ALSO PLAYING THE ROLE OF SAKURA'S OLDER SISTER! RANNA IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY ELFTOWN CHARACTERS AND SHE IS PLAYING THE ROLE OF SAKURA'S NIECE!! MY FRIEND CAMERON'S CHARACTER FUSASHI IS HER HUSBAND AND IS NOT OWNED BY ME SO DON'T DISS THE CHARACTERS OR THEY'LL COME AND KILL YOU!!

* * *

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked as soon as she walked through the door again.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Sakura-chan." Tsunade said with a sad look on her face. Shizune was quietly crying in the corner.

"What is it? Why is Shizu-chan crying?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Sakura I don't know how to tell you so I'll just come out and say it. Your parents were assassinated on a mission this morning. Shiranui Genma and Shizune found them when they doubled back to make sure there were no ninja attacking them. I'm so sorry Sakura." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded numbly and walked out of the office. She went back to the house she shared with her boys and went inside calmly. Across Konoha, the citizens both civilian and ninja alike heard several blood-curdling, bone-chilling screams and some dangerously loud sounds followed by heart-wrenching sobs.

Neji and Shikamaru appeared in Tsunade's office with Naruto and Lee. "Um Tsunade-sama?" Lee asked nervously.

"Yes Lee?" Tsunade asked as she swallowed another cup of sake.

"What were those loud noises?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura." Tsunade replied.

"And why is Sakura making those noises?" Neji asked worriedly. Shikamaru's face mirrored his concern.

"She just got the news about her parent's deaths." Tsunade replied.

"Oh no. Poor Sakura-chan!" Naruto said worriedly. Neji and Shikamaru left the mission report up to the two of them as they ran out the door like the hounds of hell were on their tails.

The two walked into the house and their eyes widened. Everything was broken and torn up. The carnage continued upstairs to their room where Sakura was ensconced, sobbing her heart out. Both brunettes clenched their jaws as their hearts broke in response to hers.

"Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru called cautiously. The pink haired woman looked up and threw herself at them sobbing more.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok now. We're here Sakura-chan. Shh. Shh. It's ok to cry it all out." Neji soothed as he and Shikamaru stroked her hair.

The pink haired medic/Anbu leader sobbed herself to sleep in their arms. The two men sighed sadly and put her to bed before summoning clones and cleaning the house up. They finished getting the house back to its original state thanks to some jutsu and their clones just as a knock sounded on the front door.

"Can I help you miss?" Neji asked. "I'm Twilight. Sakura's older sister. Is she here?" A girl with silvery pink hair asked. Her eyes were oddly red of all colors and she wore strange clothes.

"She's asleep. She just got news that your parents were killed on a mission. If you'd like, you can come in and wait for her to awake." Shikamaru said with an odd respect.

"Thank you but no. I have to get back to my husband and daughter. Just tell her that I'm back from my journey and that she's welcome to visit any time. And I'm sorry about Mom and Dad. You two are very nice to be taking care of her." Twilight replied.

"Right. Will do. Um Twilight right?" Neji asked. "Yes. That's me." Twilight replied. "Right well see you." Neji said as he shut the door in her face. (AN: RUDE MUCH!? Lol. I don't control what the plot bunnies make me write so sorry. I am just as much a slave of this fanfic as you are. )

"What the hell is your deal Neji?" Shikamaru asked. The brunette haired Byakugan-wielding Hyuuga glared at him. "Bad memories ok? It was reflex Shika." Neji replied.

"Ok but that doesn't mean it's ok to slam the door in someone's face." Shikamaru said softly as he gave a gentle push to direct the other brunette into the living room. He went and apologized to Twilight. "Sorry about him. He's a little overprotective of Sakura." He said.

"It's ok." Twilight laughed. She was glad Sakura had friends like these two men looking after her. Twilight felt a surge of guilt swamp her for a moment and her eyes dulled to a cinnamon color as averse to her regular eye color. "I feel so guilty you know? Sakura's my little sister but I just abandoned her like it was nothing. So I don't think I should see her just yet. It was a good thing she was asleep." She said softly as she disappeared in a cloud of bats.

* * *

End of chapter two. Sorry I haven't written on this one in so long. To make up for it, I'm going to be updating regularly now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Meeting of Two Sisters

Warning: Humor, Drama, ect...

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! JUST THE OCs I PUT IN!! DON'T SUE!! TWILIGHT IS ONE OF MY CHARACTERS ON A PLACE CALLED ELFTOWN, SHE IS ALSO PLAYING THE ROLE OF SAKURA'S OLDER SISTER! RANNA IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY ELFTOWN CHARACTERS AND SHE IS PLAYING THE ROLE OF SAKURA'S NIECE!! MY FRIEND CAMERON'S CHARACTER FUSASHI IS HER HUSBAND AND IS NOT OWNED BY ME SO DON'T DISS THE CHARACTERS OR THEY'LL COME AND KILL YOU!!

* * *

Sakura didn't leave the house for about a week as she grieved privately for her parents. She wondered vaguely if her sister knew but put the thought out of her head. Twilight abandoned them so why should she care? But she did and that got on her nerves.

"I'm going to work. I've neglected my duties enough for the week. My parents are having their funeral tomorrow and I don't want to leave my paperwork in the office for too long...it might attack and eat someone." Sakura said with a smile.

Neji and Shikamaru laughed because they knew her paperwork too well. She was right. The cases she got sometimes came alive and ate people. Last time it nearly ate Sasuke. The two laughed harder because they were there to see it and made no move to help him until Sakura had come and berated them for three hours after she got done laughing. Sasuke had went home with ruffled feathers but nothing more.

The pink haired captain left her house and ran into her sister when she got to HQ. "May I help you Twilight?" Sakura asked stiffly.

"Hey Sakura...long time no see...so um...yeah I was coming to take the Anbu Exams." Twilight replied awkwardly.

"That's good...so anyway, how have you been?" Sakura asked just as awkward as her sister.

"Good. I'm married and I have a child now." Twilight replied.

"I'm an aunt?" Sakura asked excitedly. Twilight nodded. "Yeah. Ranna's her name. She's seven." She replied.

"When you sign up for the exams, come see me in my office. I'll sponsor you in the exams. We need to talk anyway. It's been a long time coming." Sakura said. "Will do." Twilight replied.

The pink haired women parted ways as soon as they got into the Anbu Headquarters; Sakura to the right and Twilight to the left.

When the pink haired captain got to her office, she was surprised to see her paperwork behaving itself. "Well I never...and will probably never again." She said to herself as she got down to business.

Twilight knocked on her door an hour later. "Come in." Sakura called.

Twilight came into the room uncertainly and shut the door. "Sit down." Sakura said brightly.

* * *

End of chapter two. Sorry I haven't written on this one in so long. To make up for it, I'm going to be updating regularly now.


End file.
